The Name of a Nameless
by BFire92
Summary: When his past backfires on him, Roxanne is ready to help Megamind through it. And what really is in a name? A story about names and old friends.
1. Chapter 1

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by ant other name would smell as sweet- William Shakespeare_

**The Name of a Nameless**

Another bang rang through the corridors of Metro City Bank. Megamind ran towards it, his dehydration gun ready in case he ran into some of the robbers. As he was trying to see through the smoke, he spoke into his watch.

"Is everybody out of the building?"

A metallic version of Minion's voice replied.

"Everyone's safe. Two of the hostages had to be sent to hospital, but other than that, they're all OK."

"Hospital?" Megamind peered around a corner. "Were they _hurt?" _

"They tried to fight the robbers. It didn't work out too well..."

Megamind rolled his eyes. There were too many 'heroes' out there!

"Was it bad?"

"One of them got a concussion, the other a broken arm."

The hero growled. At least _he _had never hurt anyone... Well, not deliberately! The only one he'd truly tried to hurt had grown so bored he'd faked his own death in the end!

"OK, I'll hang up now," he said as he rounded another corner.

"Good luck, sir."

Someone cheered. The happy sound of victory rang through the halls. That meant the robbers had managed to get into the vault! Well, they wouldn't be cheering for long! Megamind snuck up against the last corner, his dehydrator ready to fire. For a second he stood still, listening to the two men's triumph. Then he filled his lungs with air and spun around with his dehydrator pointed against the vault.

"Hands in the air!"

The two men turned, still clinging onto the moneys they had been packing. One of them, a chubby grey-haired guy, let his jaw drop.

"Blue?"

Megamind blinked.

"Morris?"

Morris smiled and gave his friend a poke with his elbow.

"Clark, you remember Blue?"

The other robber, a tall and muscular black man, let a grin spread across his face.

"Of course! You were only six years old when I got out of prison, but we used to have a lot of fun!"

Megamind had frozen, his dehydrator was still pointing against the robbers.

"You remember us, right Blue?" Clark asked.

"Yes..." Megamind whispered. These two men had helped raise him. They were practically family! He shook his head and lowered his gun.

"What... what're you doing here? Morris, I thought you still had five more years?"

"Oh well..." Morris said and stepped out of the vault. "I had some... well... _help_. And here I am! I took the chance when it was offered."

"But, Clark," Megamind turned to the tall man who followed his friend. "You've been out for years! What about your family? You were so happy to be released and to go home!"

"So you remember that, huh, John?" Clark said, making Megamind tense a little. "You've probably got a lot of memories in that big head of yours. Well, I missed the thrill. The planning, the robberies. So when I met Morris again, I just couldn't help myself. My kids are all grown up now, anyway; they'll be fine."

"But... But..." Megamind babbled.

"So, John, are you really going to arrest us? Your old friends? We helped raise you," Clark said with a smooth voice. The hero stepped back.

His old friends... His uncles...

"I'm sorry..." he said and fired.

* * *

**I really liked the story 'Popped Collar' by Baka No Hanyou, so if you read it, you will probably find some parallels. **

**Just like anyone else, I had to do something about Megamind's name! It's mystery, and we all like to solve mysteries, right?**

**Next chapter coming right up! With quote by Bob Marley!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bob Marley isn't my name. I don't even know my name yet- Bob Marley_

**The Name of a Nameless- chapter 2**

Roxanne saw Megamind coming out of the Metro City Bank and walk over to the policemen who was waiting for him. He handed them two glowing blue cubes and said something- probably the instruction on how to rehydrate them.

She couldn't help noticing his tensed attitude; his wrinkled forehead, the way he kept looking at his feet as he walked over to her, his head bowed under the weight of his own thoughts.

"Are you OK, Megs?" she asked and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah... Yeah, I'm OK."

Suddenly, someone shouted.

"John! Come on! You haven't turned against us, have you?"

The policemen had rehydrated the robbers as soon as they had been put in the police car. Two men were banging on the window, trying to get someone's attention.

"Seriously, John! Blue, let us out!"

'Blue'? She looked at Megamind. His face was twisted and his eyes shut, trying to block out the call from the men. Did they know each other?

"Come, Megamind, let's go," she said and took his hand to lead him to her car.

"OK," he said and followed her without taking his eyes off his boots.

He was silent on the whole ride back to Roxanne's apartment. Minion had decided to go back to the lair, leaving Megamind to Roxanne's care. Sometimes you need a lover to fix things.

She parked outside her building and glanced over at the alien as they got out of the car. He was looking down, captured deep in his own thoughts. Taking his hand again, she lead them past Carlos (who still had a habit of trying to look invisible every time Megamind passed) and up to her apartment.

"I'll make us some coffee," she said and went over to the kitchen area. Megamind loosened his cape and threw it over the table before he let himself plump down on Roxanne's couch. With a groan he leaned his great head in his hands.

Roxanne filled one of the mugs with a great amount of sugar and went back to her distressed boyfriend.

"Here." She handed him his mug and he took a deep sip of it, hoping the caffeine would clear his thoughts. It didn't...

Roxanne studied him. His forehead was wrinkled in worry, his eyes far away into his memories.

"Megs..." she said and laid her arm around his shoulders; the touch brought him back to reality.

"Those robbers... Did you know them?"

Megamind glanced up at her without any sign of surprise. Roxanne was a clever woman; of course she'd understood the deal after witnessed the scene outside the bank. Letting his eyes drop down again, he answered.

"Yes..."

Her arm tightened around his shoulders.

"How?"

"I grew up in prison, Roxanne. Those men helped raising me. They were the closest thing I had to a family."

"Oh..." Roxanne bit her lip. Sometimes she forgot about his past. It still made her heartbeat speed up whenever she thought about the governments letting a child be raised in that environment. According to Megamind, it had been fine. They might even have saved him by letting him stay, but she still didn't like it.

"Did they give you a hard time in there? Before you arrested them?"

Megamind shrugged his shoulders. "They were happy at first. Happy to see me. And then they tried to take advantage of knowing me. They asked me not to, said we were family..."

Roxanne took the mug out of his hands and placed it on the table next to his cape; before she let her arms slip around him to hug him. Megamind responded and they tangled up together, Roxanne leading her comfort over him through the hug as she sat on his lap. She didn't know how she'd reacted to a mission like that. Ok, so she had a few problems with her mother, but she doubted she'd be able to arrest her.

"Was it difficult?"

"Yes," he whispered into her hair. "It was."

They fell silent, letting the words hang in the air for a moment.

"But do you think it was the right thing to do?" Roxanne asked.

"Yes," he answered again. "They might have raised me and taken care of me, but what they did was wrong. They even hurt somebody! It would never have occurred to me that my uncles could actually _hurt _someone! I mean, I knew they were in prison for a reason, but still! It feels so... so _surreal."_

Roxanne tightened her grip for a moment.

"As long as you do what you feel is right, Megs, you can't blame yourself."

She felt his body shake under her. So fragile he was. A life as an outcast had turned him into glass, and even if he could stand the weight of the world, all needed to break him was one tiny note. This wasn't just about arresting old friends; it was about how his whole past had backfired at him just as he was getting back up on his feet. Roxanne let him cling to her and waited patiently until he stopped trembling.

They sat still another minute. She felt his heartbeat against her body; it was slowly going steady again. When he was more or less fine, she let one of her arms free so that she could caress his beard with her thumb; keeping his chin locked in her hand so that she could look him in the eyes.

"The men, they were calling for you," she whispered. Megamind nodded.

"They called you 'John'."

He tensed, but he couldn't remove his eyes from hers.

"Is that your name?"

She so much wanted for him to open for her. Roxanne wanted to know everything that was to know about the man she had in her arms. She waited for his answer.

"That depends..." he said. "I've gone under many names."

"On your driver's license," she tried. "What does it stand there?"

"Er..."

"You _do _have a driver's license, right?" Roxanne frowned and Megamind looked away.

"Yes... but it's expired..."

She sighed. They would have that discussion later.

"OK, but does it stand 'John' there?"

Roxanne tried to read his face. He was nervously biting the inside of his cheek. He didn't look like a 'John' to her. Not at all! 'John' was such a simple name, and this alien was far from simple. But then again, a lot of people had names that didn't fit.

"Yes," he finally said.

"John..." she dragged up the name, wanting him to finish it for her.

"Doe..."

Roxanne straightened up.

"John... _Doe? _Seriously?"

He rolled his eyes.

"It's the name of a nameless, Roxanne. You didn't think the prison would have come up with anything _original_, did you?"

"No... But still! 'John Doe'? Your name is _not _'John Doe'!"

"You know," he said. "I'm actually a bit surprised you didn't know. Aren't you supposed to be the reporter who covered Metro Man and Megamind for several years? It's on my files."

Roxanne shook her head.

"You've always been 'Megamind' to me. I didn't think much about it."

"Mm..." Megamind was once again trailing off into his memories; she could tell by the way his eyes seemed to focus on something far away.

"No one's ever really called me that anyway. It was just a name for the records."

Roxanne let her hand follow the sharp edge of his jaw. "The robbers did."

"They've probably found out and thought using my 'name' would thug some heartstrings..."

"But it didn't?"

"No," he said. "It only brought back some memories I'd rather forget."

"You don't forget, Megs. You never forget."

A sad smile made his lips curl slightly. "I know. It's a curse."

"No," she said. "It's a gift. Because that mean you'll never forget this..." With that she gave him a slight kiss on his jaw, next to his goatee. The light touch made his eyes close and he let out a relaxed sigh.

"So you don't want me to call you John, then?" she teased.

"No. It's not my name. It's just a working title," he replied. The answer made her laugh.

"But you do have a real name, don't you? You weren't always Megamind."

He opened his eyes again. With a light hand he removed a bang that had fallen into her eyes.

"Yes, Roxanne, I do have a name. But Minion is the only other one who knows it, and he always says 'sir' anyway, so it's not in use."

They giggled.

"Should I know what it is?" Roxanne tilted her head. Megamind gave her a tiny smile, but shook his head.

"Not today, Roxanne. Maybe another time."

She nodded. Whenever he was ready, he'd tell her. Roxanne gave him another light kiss, feeling his soft, blue skin under her lips. He let out another soft sigh.

"Thanks for telling me what you were feeling, Megs," she whispered against his skin. Megamind smiled.

"I like that one."

"Huh?" she said, not getting what he meant.

"That name," he said and met her eyes. "I like it. It sounds right coming from you."

She smiled back at him. "You do?"

"Yes," he whispered before he closed the gap between them. When they broke apart, Roxanne snuggled up against his chest.

"Why don't we watch a movie and cuddle on the couch tonight?"

"That sounds like a maar-velo-us idea, Roxie," he sighed, pulling her closer to him.

The sun set over the ocean. A soft orange glow filled Roxanne Ritchie's apartment; the light brush coloured the two tangled lovers. The sun, much like love, doesn't care what your name is. It gladly colours anyone who step into its light.

* * *

**I don't know- what the ending a bit goofy? I had some seroius problems finding out how to end it!**

** We all got names. The problem is- we don't pick them ourselves. I don't think my name fits me. At all. Actually, online I often call myself 'Liz' because it feels more right to me! **


End file.
